Japan Events/Summer Tsum Tsum Lottery
thumb|center|300px On the Japanese version of Tsum Tsum, a new lottery event is going on! The event lasts until 8/31 11:59 PM JST! Rules: *Each card can only be played for one day! *The card will change the next day! **Earn Lottery Tickets for clearing a mission! *The Lottery will be drawn on 9/2 11:00 AM JST! *You can claim the winning prizes by 9/25 10:59 AM JST! **Win a possible 10,000,000 Coins! *Use one of this month’s new Tsums for a Character Bonus! Missions Note: Will be updated daily. Card 1 (8/22): *Enter Fever 2 times in 1 play. *Burst 4 Magical Bombs in total. *Trace an 8-chain or greater. *Earn 165 Coins using a Tsum with the initial "M" in total. *Clear 300 MyTsums using a Happiness Tsum in total. Card 2 (8/23): *Earn 480 Exp in total. *Clear 50 girl Tsums in 1 play. *Earn 1,000,000 Points in 1 play. *Burst 8 Score Bombs using a Tsum with white hands in total. *Get an 80 Combo in 1 play. Card 3 (8/24): *Trace a 5-chain or greater. *Clear 3 large Tsums in total. *Enter Fever 8 times using a princess Tsum in total. *Use your Skill 5 times using a black Tsum in 1 play. *Clear 1,650 Tsums in total. Card 4 (8/25): *Earn 900,000 Points in total. *Burst 2 Magical Bombs in 1 play. *Earn 1,050 Exp in total. *Use your Skill 10 times with a horizontal burst Skill Tsum in total. *Earn 680 Coins using a Tsum with the initial “S” in 1 play. Card 5 (8/26): *Get a 15 Combo in 1 play. *Clear 150 MyTsums using a Tsum with a tuft of hair in total. *Clear 1 large Tsum in 1 play. *Trace a 10-chain or larger using a Tsum with pink ears. *Burst 4 Star Bombs in total. Card 6 (8/27): *Earn 160 Exp in 1 play. *Earn 510 Coins using a Tsum from the "Mickey & Friends" series in total. *Burst 1 Score Bomb in 1 play. *Enter Fever 10 times in total. *Earn 5,250,000 Points using a Tsum with rosey cheeks in total. Card 7 (8/28): *Clear 60 Tsums with a mouth in total. *Use your Skill 2 times in 1 play. *Earn 1,250,000 Points in 1 play. *Burst 24 Magical Bombs using a boy Tsum in total. *Burst 3 Time Bombs in total. Card 8 (8/29): *Earn 120 Coins in 1 play. *Earn 540 Exp using a Tsum wearing a ribbon in total. *Clear 2 large Tsums in total. *Enter Fever 15 times using a brown Tsum in total. *Get an 80 Combo in 1 play. Card 9 (8/30): *Use your Skill 3 times in total. *Trace a 6-chain or greater. *Burst 4 Score Bombs in total. *Clear 90 MyTsums using a Tsum with round ears in 1 play. *Enter Fever 5 times using a Tsum with eyelashes in 1 play. Card 10 (8/31): *Burst 1 Magical Bombs in 1 play. *Clear 3 large Tsums in total. *Earn 400 Exp using a Tsum with yellow hands in 1 play. *Earn 1,360 Coins using a Tsum with a triangular nose in total. *Clear 1,650 Tsums in total. Category:Events Category:Japan Event Category:2019 Japan Event